1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hangar, and more particularly to an adjustable height pipe hangar adapted to be mounted in different orientations for adjustably securing a pipe or other structure at various locations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flexible tie devices for fastening elongated structures, such as cables, pipes and the like, are well known in the art. Such devices usually consist of a one-piece flexible strap element which is wrapped around a set of cables or the like, and then inserted into a socket that is built into one end of the flexible strap. The socket and the flexible strap usually include mating toothed elements which can securely fasten the flexible strap within the socket. Often, the flexible tie device cannot be adjusted or loosened and must be destroyed (e.g. cut) in order to release the previously bound article.
As shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,414 to Benoit (Benoit""414), it is known to use an adjustable, reusable fastener device when adjustment of the tied device is desired. Benoit""414 discloses a reusable bundle fastener that includes a resilient strap that is integral with and can be locked into an open casing. A plurality of teeth on the strap mate with a casing flange that extends downwardly from a top wall of the casing to lock the casing with respect to the strap. The top wall of the casing is movable between an open and closed position such that the strap can be selectively and adjustably locked with respect to the casing at various positions. The Benoit""414 bundle fastener includes an ear depending from the casing to permit hanging of the fastener from a wall.
Several problems exist in the conventional art. Specifically, conventional art devices cannot be secured to a mounting structure in a variety of orientations and therefore the application of the devices is limited. In addition, the cost of manufacturing the conventional art devices is high due to the complex mold geometries required and the amount of material necessary to make the conventional devices. The conventional art fails to provide an easily accessible and adjustable mechanism for releasing a locked flexible strip. The conventional art also fails to provide the combined adjustability and positionability that is desirable when hanging structures, and especially when hanging plumbing pipes.
It is an object of the invention to solve the above and other problems by providing a pipe hangar with a housing, a fastener structure located on the housing including a first fastener structure configured to enable the housing to be attachable to a mount structure at a first orientation and a second fastener structure configured to enable the housing to be attachable to a mount structure at a second orientation different from the first orientation, an adjusting strip located on the housing and having an end portion that is lockable with respect to the housing, the adjusting strip having at least one connecting tooth, and a strip locking structure disposed on the housing and having a tooth stop structure that can cooperate with the at least one connecting tooth of the adjusting strip to lock the adjusting strip with respect to the housing.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a method for adjustably mounting an object includes the steps of providing a hangar that includes a housing and an adjusting strip with connecting teeth, the housing having a fastener structure including a first fastener structure configured to enable the housing to be attachable to a mount structure in a first orientation, and a second fastener structure configured to enable the housing to be attachable to a mount structure in a second orientation that is different from the first orientation, and a strip locking structure disposed on the housing, determining a selected fastener structure from one of the first fastener structure and the second fastener structure to fasten the hangar to a mount structure, fastening the hangar to the mount structure using the selected fastener structure, looping the adjustable strip over itself to from a support loop portion of the adjustable strip, inserting the adjustable strip into the strip locking structure to secure the adjustable strip with respect to the housing, and supporting the object within the support loop portion of the adjustable strip.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.